Simplemente un Libro
by NekoFT
Summary: Algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni el más loco de ellos pudo haber imaginado en esta o en otra vida, era ver entrar a ese revoltoso mago de fuego completamente concentrado en una cosa que jamás pensaban podría llamar su atención… Un libro... Y eso, amigos mios, es solo el principio... Pasen y Lean!


_**Hola Minna!**_

_**De pre-sala a mi regreso definitivo a Fanfiction les traigo este pequeño, pero entretenido One-shot que se me ocurrio hace dos dias y decidi plasmarlo. Seguramente ya habra muchos como este, pero ninguno marca NekoFT. **_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

.

**Un Simple libro**

.

El revoltoso gremio se hallaba en medio de una contienda por qué se yo que estupidez cometida por uno de sus miembros, a pesar de la hora temprana y del hecho de que Natsu Dragneel, el dragón Slayer mejor conocido como Salamander, no había llegado.

En las cercanías de la barra, refugiadas por la protectora figura de Erza, se hallaban conversando Mira con Lucy y Wendy de una misión que habían tenido el día anterior. El trabajo consistía en vigilar una deteriorada biblioteca mientras sacaban unos antiguos escritos de gran valor y delicadeza para llevarlos a un museo.

Fue fácil: Unos villanos queriendo pasarse de listos, unos golpes voladores de Natsu, hielo de Gray, la espada de Erza, Lucy y Wendy luchando para que sus compañeros no dañasen el encargo siendo ayudadas por los exceed… Lo típico de cada día. Con algo de suerte sacaron los documentos justo a tiempo para evitar la exageración de los chicos que destruyeron el lugar. Los dueños no solo les agradecieron por traer los escritos a salvo, sino que también por ahorrarles la molestia de pagar por derruir el lugar.

Resultado: Todos salieron ganando, ya que ellos tuvieron su encargo y nuestros magos una paga extra.

-Definitivamente fue algo inesperado.-acepto la albina al escuchar el desenlace de los hechos.

-Y no viste la cara de Lucy cuando se lo contaron-añadió Charle con una mirada divertida.

-Que puedo decir? Si alguien me lo hubiese sugerido antes de verlo hubiera preguntado si estaba loco.-acepto la chica mientras las otras tres reían. Erza asintió.

-Fue una gran coincidencia.-acepto con calma, causándole una gota a la rubia. Siguieron hablando de lo que sea que hablan las chicas hasta que las puertas del gremio se vieron abiertas por un asustado Happy. Un muy asustado Happy.

-Es el fin del mundo!-grito a los cuatro vientos mientras volaba rápidamente a los brazos de la rubia, dejando al gremio completamente mudo.-Lucy! Tasukete!

-Que sucede Happy?-pregunto la chica confusa.

-He visto… algo innombrable… Impensable… Horrible…-confeso el gato llorando cómicamente…

-Ya cálmate y cuéntamelo todo.-lo calmo la chica mirando a las otras con duda, pero ellas se limitaron a negar con la cabeza. Happy respiro para calmarse.

-Esta mañana me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno.- relato con ojos llorosos, aunque todos lo miraban con una gota ya que para Happy desayuno es sinónimo de pescado.-Y cuando Salí a buscar el pescado… Lo vi…

-Ver qué?-pregunto Wendy curiosa y preocupada

-Eso… innombrable.-siguió el gato

-Aja.-acepto Mira

-Impensable…

-Aja-secundo Wendy

-Indiscutible…

-Siiii….-menciono Lucy ya cansada

-In…

-Ya solo dilo!-le dijo Charle molesta

-Es que Natsu…

-Que tiene que ver con sesos de lava?

-Solo cállate Gray.

-Natsu estaba…-pero antes de que el gato hablara las puertas se volvieron a abrir, revelando al chico antes mencionado. Si el gremio estaba en silencio, ahora era una tumba. Happy abrazo a una boquiabierta Lucy.-Eso es de lo que hablaba…

Algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni el más loco de ellos pudo haber imaginado en esta o en otra vida, era ver entrar a ese revoltoso mago de fuego completamente concentrado en una cosa que jamás pensaban podría llamar su atención… Un libro.

El peli rosa no se dio por enterado de nada, ya que siguió caminando mientras sus ojos bailaban de un lado al otro de la página, logrando llegar y sentarse al lado de la rubia sin notar el silencio sepulcral del gremio.

-Buenos días Natsu.-saludo Mira como siempre, haciendo que todos la mirasen con una gota. El mencionado no se enteró de nada.-Natsu…-canturreo la chica, llamando su atención. El chico levanto la mirada del escrito y miro alrededor confundido, reparando en la albina.

-Eh? Ah! Buenos días Mira-le saludo con una sonrisa.- Me podrías dar el desayuno? No sé dónde se metió Happy y le tocaba prepararlo…- comento para después volver a leer.

-Natsu, Happy está a tu derecha.-El chico inclino la cabeza en esa dirección sin dejar de ver el libro, por lo que cuando lo hizo se encontró con los paralizados Happy y Lucy.

-Happy! Luce! No los vi llegar…-comentó bajando el libro sin soltarlo. Los dos siguieron mirándolo.-Oigan están bien?-lo siguieron viendo, por lo que el miro atrás pero no había nada. Natsu los volteo a ver con la ceja alzada.-Sucede algo?

-Natsu… tú…Estabas leyendo… Un libro?-pregunto Lucy saliendo de su perplejidad. EL chico la miro extrañado.

-SÍ. Por qué lo preguntas?-inquirió confuso.

-No… por… por nada.-mintió la chica sonriendo forzosamente. El chico la miro sin creérselo.

-Eres rara.-le soltó volviendo a ponerse a leer mientras Mira le colocaba su plato en frente.-Gracias Mira.

-Y… que estás leyendo Natsu?-pregunto la albina mientras miraba a Erza, quien dejo de comer su pastel para hacer un gesto que los demás entendieron como "sigan lo que estaban haciendo", cosa que no se pudo ya que los ánimos de pelea estaban en menor grado que los de cuchichear lo que acababan de ver.- Natsu…

-Eh? Preguntaste algo?-soltó el chico alzando la vista.

-Que estás leyendo?-inquirió haciendo que las chicas con quienes hablaba notasen que no tenía título por fuera.

-Un libro.-soltó con obviedad, volviendo a la lectura mientras la albina lo miraba con un tic.

-Me refiero a de que trata el libro?

-De un tema-siguió sin prestar atención a como la chica comenzaba a molestarse. Lucy dejo de lado a un paralizado Happpy y puso su mano en la frente del chico, quien alzo la vista extrañado.-Que pasa Luce?

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto tratando de no sonar preocupada

-Por supuesto que sí. Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es lógico que pregunte si un cerebro de carbón como tu está leyendo algo que no sea el papel de misión.- le comunico Gray quien no pudo resistirse a pelear con él.

-A que te refieres hielito?-comento son entender

-EY, hay un límite para ser tan idiota…

-Oye!

-No peleen-los callo Titania seria. Ambos bufaron mirando a otro lado, o en el caso de Natsu a su libro.-Porque tan interesado en la lectura ahora, Natsu?

-Es que el libro es muy interesante.-contesto con calma mientras añadía algo a sus huevos revueltos con tocino.

-Natsu eso es… azúcar.- El chico agarro otra cosa.- Y eso es vinagre.-intento advertirle Lucy, pero el chico se lo comió sin ver… Causando que ella, Wendy, Gray y Erza lo vieran con líneas azules bajo el ojo. Hasta a Charle se le cayó una oreja

-Alguien más sintió un escalofrió al ver eso?-comento la pequeña peli azul con una sonrisa forzada. Todos los presentes, menos Natsu obviamente, asintieron. Nadie dijo Nada hasta que el chico termino… Con timidez la chica se acercó a Natsu y se puso a tratarlo para prevenir una… muy posible complicación estomacal, aunque el chico ni se enteró.

-Que… que tal si escogemos la misión de hoy? Aun me falta un poco para mi renta.-trato de volver a la Normalidad Lucy.

-Pero ayer ganamos de más…

-Y aproveche para cambiar mi sofá que ciertas personas redujeron a pedazos la última vez que se colaron en mi casa.-critico la chica mirando a los hombres del grupo.

-Hielito empezó.-soltó Natsu mientras pasaba una pagina

-Eso si lo escuchas, eh?

-Dijiste algo?

-Te voy a matar.

-Dejen de pelearse. No te preocupes Lucy, ya había escogido una.-comunico mostrándoles un papel que tenía escrito algo sobre unas bestias que invadieron y destruyeron un pueblo y querían que las sacasen de ahí para que no invadiesen otros, con una muy buena recompensa.- Creo que deberías partir ya si queremos estar de vuelta antes de que caiga la noche.

-Pero no tengo nada preparado.

-Ni yo tampoco, Erza-san.

-No hay problema, todavía es temprano y no esta tan lejos. Nos vemos en una hora en la estación de trenes, entendido?

-Aye-dijeron los chicos animados… Menos Natsu que se limitó a pasar la página de su escrito. Lucy tuvo que llevárselo casi a rastras (Mejor dicho pararlo de la silla, hacer que se despidiese de todos y empujarlo todo el camino hasta el apartamento de la rubia, mientras Happy iba por las cosas de ambos a pesar de aun estar algo choqueado por el asunto).

Llegaron a tiempo a la estación y subieron al tren, donde Natsu cerro el libro mientras lo invadían sus comunes Nauseas al movimiento, solo que no lo soltó ni cuando cayó rendido junto a la ventana. Cosa que dificulto los esfuerzos de los chicos en tratar de quitárselo para saber de qué trataba.

Llegaron al pueblo cercano de la misión, donde encontraron a su cliente que les explico mejor la situación, enviándolos con algunas provisiones y cosas para ayudar. Ahora se encontraban caminando por el bosque qué separaba los dos lugares, atentos a todo lo que les rodeaba… O al menos casi todos.

-Quien puso un árbol aquí?-soltó Natsu mientras se sobaba la cara después de estrellarse contra un árbol, otra vez.

-No puedes dejar eso de lado? Estamos trabajando-le comunico Lucy con una gota, mientras Gray se reía del chico por su torpeza, argumentando que esta misión prometía.

-Pero.. Si voy por la parte de intriga.-soltó con cara de cachorrito.- Cinco minutos más…

-Eso dijiste hace una hora- le comunico Charle con una gota.

-Aye!-secundo Happy ya de su humor habitual.

-Déjenlo.-dijo Gray sorprendiéndolos.-Estamos al lado de un pequeño precipicio, si cae será divertido.- todos suspiraron.

-Eso no es divertido Gray.-comunico Lucy dándole palmadas.

-Atentos.-soltó Erza de repente llamando la atención de todos. Un segundo después la tierra comenzó a temblar y otro segundo después… estaban cayendo por el precipicio que menciono Gray. Cuando se recuperaron del golpe Lucy le grito al chico por su comentario.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.-le calmo el chico de mala gana.-Pero no fue tan malo, eh?

-Natsu-san sucede algo?-pregunto Wendy cuando vio al chico ignorando la discusión y mirando alrededor.

-Se me cayó el libro… Alguien lo ha visto?-pregunto entre preocupado y molesto.-Estúpido hielito.

-Y por qué me culpas a i de que soltases el bendito libro?

-Porque tu dijiste que íbamos a caer!

-Dije que te caerías, no nosotros, cabeza de lava.

-Como me has llamado, exhibicionista?

-Como escuchaste, lagartija.

-Silencio los dos.-los callo Erza de un golpe.-Venimos a una misión, no a pelear ni a leer. Terminemos con ello y puede que después busquemos el libro de Natsu…

-Mejor cómprale otro.

-Estoy leyendo ese! Y voy a terminarlo

-Pues mala suerte, fueguito

-Etto…-comentó Wendy mirando algo frente a ellos.-Chicos…

-Ahora no Wendy…-la calmo Gray mientras seguía discutiendo con Natsu.-En que me quede? A si, mala suerte, fueguito.

-Eso es pelea, Paleta polar?

-No puedes conmigo.

-Chicos… E-En serio deberían ver para acá.-insistió la niña pegándose al muro, Lucy la miro y luego a lo que veía, imitándola en el acto. Las dos se miraron mientras los exceed las imitaban a su vez. Los otro tres ni se enteraban de nada. Entonces fue que Happy vio algo.

-Ese no es el libro de Natsu?

-Donde?-pregunto el aludido mirando alrededor. Siguió la patita de Happy y se quedó de piedra un momento.-Por eso nos llamabas, verdad?-Wendy asintió mientras Erza y Gray miraban el lugar.

Estaban parcialmente rodeados por una centena de lo que parecían unos monos amarillos con grandes dientes y trasero de babuino, de casi tres metros cada uno. Uno de ellos, con el pecho ligeramente naranja, estaba jugueteando con el libro de Natsu.

-Devuélveme eso, animal tonto!-le grito el peli rosa enojado, lo que hizo que el mono le gruñera y abriendo el libro… Le arranca una página. El grupo de magos se quedó esperando la reacción del ahora perplejo mago. Tres… Dos…- TUS DIAS ESTAN CONTANDOS, MONO CILINDRERO!-Comento lanzándose con todo al ataque.

-Vamos-comento Erza corriendo a la pelea.

-Aye Sir!

OoOoO-Seis Horas Después –OoOoO

-Bienvenidos, chicos!-saludo Lissana al notar al equipo recién llegado. Mirajane les sonrió para seguir repartiendo bebidas.- Que tal les fue?

-Natsu-san destruyo la mitad del bosque porque uno de los monos se llevó su libro.-comunico Wendy con un suspiro.-Pero también derroto a la mitad de las bestias, por lo que la misión fue fácil.

-Pero por que esta así?-pregunto Lissana señalando al chico quien se había dejado caer en la barra con una aura oscura alrededor mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido con pesadez.

-El muy idiota quemo su propio libro por accidente.-se burló Gray mirando como con la mención de es hacia que Natsu terminase de deprimirse.

-Oh… Pobre.-se apiado la menor de los Strauss mirando a su amigo de la infancia.- Y por qué no compraron otro?

-Al parecer lo encontró entre los escombros de la biblioteca de ayer y cuando lo iba a devolver los dueños se lo regalaron.-informo Erza mirando con algo de pena a su amigo.

-Y lo acepto?

-Al parecer estaba aburrido y decidió leerlo.

-Podrían dejar de hablar de la calamidad que ha decidido reinar sobre mi efímera existencia?-pregunto el peli rosa aun con aire depresivo…

-Vaya, aprendió vocabulario.-Comento Charle, para risa de Gray.

-Vamos Natsu, puedes comprar otro… Solo vas a una librería y das el titulo.-El aura oscura del peli rosa se multiplico por mil…-Que dije?-pregunto mirando al resto preocupada. Todos suspiraron.

-Al parecer el genio.-comento Gray mirando al chico.-Nunca se aprendió el título del dichoso libro.

-Lo leyó sin saber el título.-comentó Lissana con una gota.

-Aye!-acepto Happy con un suspiro.- Y pensar que me asuste por nada…

-Tranquilo Happy, a todos nos sorprendió.

-Chicos sean más considerados.-les regaño Lucy.-Es demasiado frustrante leer un libro y no poder continuarlo por algún motivo.

-Te ha pasado?

-Varias veces.-comento con un aura algo oscura. Natsu alzo la vista para verla con comprensión. Entonces le dio una idea.

-Luce! –dijo cambiando de deprimido a sonriente tan rápido que asusto a muchos.-Tu puedes ayudarme!

-Qué?-preguntaron todos perplejos.

-Has leído muchos libros y tienes una memoria prodigiosa, no? Puede que hayas leído el que estaba leyendo.- comento Natsu como un niño chiquito. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el leve alago.

-Es posible, pero si no me dices el titulo…-para sorpresa de todos Natsu la agarro por los hombros completamente serio.

-La trama te vale?-pregunto

-La recuerdas?- refuto ella

-Palabra por palabra… -asintió el chico dejándolos de piedra-Bueno, algunas partes. Pero si me lo se.- Suspiros de alivio. La chica sonrió ante el ánimo que mostraba el chico ante algo que el ismo había dicho que nunca le interesaría tanto como pelear.

-Entonces cuéntame, y si no lo he leído, puedo saber el género y facilitar la búsqueda-le dijo Lucy con su más tierna sonrisa. Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero después miro alrededor suspicaz. Acerco a Lucy a él con un brazo

-Puedo decirte en otro lado? No creo que sea buena idea decirlo aquí.-susurro con poco disimulo.

-No era hentai, verdad?-se le salió a Mira, sonrojando a todos los presentes… casi.

-Que es hentai?-pregunto Wendy con un ataque indiscutible de inocencia. Lucy y Natsu se miraron y se separaron, mientras que Gray desaprecia rápidamente y Erza miraba al peli rosa… rosa. Lissana oculto su cara con la mano y Mira sonreía.

-Créeme Wendy, aún es muy pronto para saber.-comunico la albina mayor con calma. Wendy asintió incomoda, pensando de que iba el tema.- Y bien Natsu…

-No lo era, y no voy a decirles de que trataba.-le soltó el chico ya más calando.-Vamos, Luce. Happy, no nos sigas-comento arrastrando a la chica fuera del gremio.

-Eh, que puedo caminar por mi cuenta!-se quejó ella soltando una risa.-Nos vemos mañana chicos!

-Ara… Ara… Han visto lo mismo que yo?-pregunto la albina mayor apoyando su cabeza en la mano y mirando a la puerta.

-Que Natsu secuestro a Lucy o que obviamente nunca nos dirá que leía?-pregunto Lissana mirándola fijamente.

-No. Veo una próxima parejita en el gremio se esta terminando de formar por la culpa de un simple libro...

-No tienes remedio, Mira-nee….-rió la chica aunque estaba de acuerdo.

Y así, damas y caballeros, termina otro día para nada común y corriente en el gremio número uno de Fiore: Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review por la sonrisa que, como mínimo, arranco de sus labios...**_

_**Na...**_

_**Solo dejenme un review.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Para otras historias entrar a mi perfil... Hay de todo un poco, la mayoría de Fairy Tail.**


End file.
